


The Fall’s End

by Seer_of_Soul



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, I donno what else to tag this with, Just from the trailers tho, KH3 countdown prompt, Minor KH3 Spoilers, No leaks here, Yay Ven is rescued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seer_of_Soul/pseuds/Seer_of_Soul
Summary: Prompt: Flying





	The Fall’s End

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Flying

More often than not, Ventus dreams of falling. The background changes every time. Sometimes he falls through an open sky, nothing but clouds and blue and an unseen ground fast approaching. Sometimes he plummets towards his home in the Land of Departure, desperately searching for any sign of Terra, or Aqua, or Master Eriquis. Sometimes, this one the most common, he falls through darkness, sometimes falling towards a light, sometimes falling from the light. 

He has other dreams too of course, of regrets. What could he have said, done differently? What could he have don’t that would let things turn out right? He regretted the things he’d said to Aqua, to Terra, and to himself. ‘End me’? Seriously? As if either of them would. As if they even could....

But there are other dreams too, of a life he can’t quite remember. These dreams slip between his fingers like smoke. He remembers dreaming of something, but it slips away almost the moment it arrives. There’s the same familiarity to it as with the rest of his memory dreams, so he figures it must be something from his past, even if he can’t remember what. 

But, in this dream, the one he was having as he felt a sense of impending doom and finality approaching, he was falling through open sky. Wind ripped past him, tearing at his clothes, his hair, his skin, sending him tumbling as he tried desperately to slow his decent. Arms and legs spread as far as he could get them, Ventus cracked an eye open against the force of the wind, seeing a ground take shape below him. At first he thought it was glass, like the stained glass murals he sometimes fell towards, or fell through. But as it became clearer, closer, he saw the light of an unseen sun glistening off the crests of waves. 

An endless ocean spread out beneath him, getting closer by the second. Ventus flailed his arms, trying uselessly to fly. As if he could. He felt tears slip from his eyes, either from fear or the wind in his eyes, he wasn’t sure. The impending sense of finality crept closer, almost like a clawed hand closing around his heart, preparing to tear him to ribbons. 

Ventus felt himself choke out a broken sob. This was it. He was going to die. He was going to hit the water at such a high speed he would die instantly, even if this was a dream.... And really, what other way could this end? Did he honestly think Aqua would come back and rescue him? She would have been back by now if she could. She was gone, just like Terra, just like Master Eriquis, just like those people he couldn’t quite remember. 

Ventus felt a stray gust of wing catch on his clothes, sending him spiraling, turning end over end so fast he couldn’t see the ocean anymore. More tears fell, this time definitely from fear. Ventus tried one last time to summon his keyblade, like he tried and failed to do so many times before. It’d be nice, to feel it in his hand one more time. 

Ventus was almost at the water now. He took a deep gulp of air, just in case the impact didn’t kill him, though he fully expected it to. Something appeared under his fingers. Ventus grabbed it tightly, as if it could save him. It didn’t feel like a keyblade. Instead, it felt warm and solid, like something familiar. Ventus shuddered as he hit the water, falling beneath the surface. 

The instant his head passed the crystalline waves, Ven felt like he’d gotten a gasp of fresh air after holding his breath far too long. He took several gasps of breath, each clearing away more of the fog he hadn’t even realized was clouding his mind, before Ven realized he wasn’t dead. A breathy rattle echoed from his throat as he clutched the thing in his hand tighter against his chest. It moved under his fingers, but only to wrap him in warmth, not pulling away. 

Ven blinked his eyes open, seeing a clear blue sky hanging over a reflective glass sea. He was standing there, on the glass sea that only rippled under his feet, not swallowing him down into murky depths. A small, familiar creature stood in front of Ven, barely reaching his knee. Ven couldn’t help the sob that escaped him, more a cry of joy and relief than sadness or fear. 

“Chirithy...,” he gasped, fingers tightening against whatever he was holding against his chest. 

“Hello there Ven. Welcome back.” It was so good to hear Chirithy’s voice again. Where had he heard it before?

The thing against Ven’s chest shifted again and Ven saw brown spiky hair appear in his line of vision. A face he was sure he knew appeared before him. Blue eyes just a little darker than the sky shone out of a face Ven knew he’d seen before. Where had he seen this face before? The boy, probably the same age as Ven, hugged him again, shaking under Ven’s fingers. Although he didn’t know why, Ven hugged him back like he would disappear if he didn’t. 

The boy suddenly laughed, a sound equally mixed with sorrow and delight. “Finally! Welcome back Ventus!” The boy grinned, stepping back, though Ven still had a hold of his sleeves. 

Ven’s eyes flickered over the boy’s face. He knew him. He knew he knew him. But he just couldn’t quite place.... Vanitas. This boy looked like Vanitas. Ven almost jerked away, but... this boy was light, almost completely light. He couldn’t be... his darkness. So... who...? “Who... are you...?”

The boy gave a patient smile. Definitely not Vanitas like. “What? Don’t you recognize me? Your heart’s apparently been living in mine for the past decade!” He gave a small laugh, tilting his head to the side. “My name’s Sora.”

Sora.... Sora...! Sora! “Sora!” Ven’s fingers dug into the fabric of his sleeves. Everything suddenly made sense. Of course this boy had his heart! That’s where he’d sent it! But he looked to different he hadn’t recognized him. Ven felt his breath catch in his throat, another sob nearly escaping him. 

Sora nodded, smiling back at him. “Now how bout we get out of here? We’ve both got friends to find after all.” 

Ven nodded dumbly, almost breathless. Terra and Aqua... were they... alive? He could save them? He could save them. He would save them. Ven felt his chest filling with determination, ready to fight for his friends. “Yeah.... Let’s go save some friends.”

Sora nodded and looked up, into the sky. He started rising. Ven’s grip slipped, falling until Sora caught his wrists. He took hold of Sora’s wrists too, feeling him pull them both upward. Ven looked back at his Chirithy. “Chirithy....”

“It’s okay Ven. I’ll be here when you need me. After all... I’m tied to your heart too.” The Chirithy waved at him as Sora pulled him upwards, faster and faster. The wind grew as they kept rising. He was falling again, but this time, he wasn’t alone. This time he was falling upwards. This time, instead of falling, Ven was flying.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really sure how this happened. I had the idea for the first sentence while I was walking about today and this just kinda... happened. Yay! :D
> 
> I think I’m getting pretty good at these one shots. :3c
> 
> Let me know what y’all think! Please and thank.


End file.
